


encore

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “Again, Querida?”
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 28





	encore

Gomez winds his arms around his wife’s waist, pulling her closer where they lay amongst a bed of Morticia’s finest roses, the petals clipped in favour of the thorns. It’s gentle, his touch: a ghost. It makes Morticia sigh happily, pleasure and pain synonymous as Gomez traces the marks left by her roses, her skin tingling with an increasing need.

“Oh, _mon cher_ ,” she says, knowing exactly what she’s doing.

Gomez kisses her, face buried in her neck. “Again, Querida?” he asks, the hope that plagues his tone a never-ceasing wonder.

Morticia moans, leaning into his touch. “Of course, dear.”


End file.
